callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rust
Rust is a small multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based on the campaign mission "Endgame." Overview The battle is between Task Force 141 and Afghan OpFor. It is set in an oil yard in the middle of the desert. It is considerably larger than Shipment from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, though it is the smallest in Modern Warfare 2. It features a tall tower surrounded by open space with some cover such as containers and some pipes. The central tower has a ladder and two connecting pipes to reach the top, allowing players to see the area below. There is another elevated area in the corner by accessing the round pipeline. Behind this building is a small tunnel, one of the few areas that provide good cover from air attacks. Furthermore, the area around the tower has two hidden "tunnels", one by the ladder, and the other on the other side. They are very dark and small, and can be used by stealthy players to ambush enemies. Rust is the 'spiritual successor' to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Shipment. While the majority of Rust's layout is different, the two maps are both very small maps with square layout. This is also one of the more multiplayer-flexible maps. Close range weapons will work arguably the best here, but longer range weapons such as assault rifles, light machine guns and semi-automatic sniper rifles can perform well too. Due to the small size of the map, players will spawn within close proximity to each other. Occasionally, players will spawn directly in someone else's line of sight, resulting in very quick kills. There are very few viable camping spots as most locations are exposed or easily accessible. This map is generally unpopular due to the amount of "spawn kills" and grenade spamming, as well as a large amount of Grenade Launchers and Thumpers used; however, skilled and experienced players can often counter these methods. Although it is easy to get vast amounts of kills on this map it is still generally skipped for larger maps. This is a good map if the player wants to achieve as many kills in a single match as possible, so long as the player is oblivious to their own number of deaths, as the close proximity of the combat allows often results in both quick kills and deaths. Some killstreaks can work extremely well on this map, particularly with Danger Close. For instance, AC130 and Chopper Gunner can reign the player multiple kills very quickly, and Stealth Bomber can reach almost every area of the map, making avoiding it nearly impossible unless the player is under solid cover (in which case the player will still suffer a shellshock). However, due to the very fast action on the map, obtaining the killstreak rewards can be rather difficult before the player is killed. Trivia *There is a flipped Zodiac near the river. This may be a reference to Soap and Price's fight against Shadow Company in Zodiacs, also from "Endgame". *While Soap is being loaded onto the helicopter at the ending of campaign level "Endgame", Rust can be seen in the background. *The said Sea Knight is also exactly the same one from "Crash" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *There is a narrow strip of land near the river that has two WWII era German Opel Blitz trucks, two destroyed Russian ZPU-4 anti-air guns and a Russian T54-55 tank. Both of the Opel Blitzs are painted with Africa Korps colors and insignias, possibly reusing assets from Call of Duty 2. *It is possible to guide the Predator Missile off a cliff which glitches the game and causes the Predator to automatically explode. The cliff should be to the far right of the electrical plant of the map. *There is a small village far away from the map - it is possible to get to it by Free Spectating in a private match. In this village, barrels with hazard signs can be found. *There is also a small house with chairs and ladders far away from the map, which can be found by Free Spectating. *Outside the map, there are several rocks that are floating in mid-air. *Near the oil rig there is a rusty red colored wall. Anything shot, thrown, or launched into it will pass through and disappear. The player, however, cannot pass through. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps Category:Task Force 141